sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eight: "Three Days Later"
Lieutenant Pamela Thomson, Royal Navy **Chief Engineer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 29 - Engineering *December 6th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Battle + Three Days Pamela was in the enginnering bay. She had a very heavy workload with the amount of damage they had. There was a curtain amount she could do as they did not have enough backups and materials to repair all the systems. She was stiiling at one of the work stations looking at a ship wide status report that made for crim reading. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 29 - Engineering *December 9th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer adjusted her uniform as she headed down the lift. Twiddling her fingers gently, she glanced at Pamela as she stepped into the engineering bay. "Lieutenant." Jennifer nodded, as she stepped forwards. "Great work. I wanted to come here and thank you for your hard work, personally. All of you." She rubbed her arm. "Jason took command for a bit, since we're leaving FTL in an hour. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." ---- *Major Michael Kabolansjo, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Chief Medical Officer's Office *December 9th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 After thoroughly cleaning the medical bay Michael was now sitting in his office, re-reading the letter he got from his youngest on his tablet. Smiling, he read it for the fourth time. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Commanding Officer's Office *December 10th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer walked back into her office, undoing her personal OCP. A 'new message' window popped up, and she tapped the window with her finger. Cosmetic ripples went across the screen, and her heart sunk as she glanced over the message from Fleet Command. Tapping her radio, she messaged Jason. =^= Jason Dracar, can I please see you in my office, thank you.=^= She rested her head on her hand, rubbing her forehead. ---- *Major Jason Dracar, British Special Air Service **Executive Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 01 - Bridge *December 10th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jason relaxed in the executive officer's chair, on the bridge, casually reading a small book. His legs were up over the arm of his chair, one hand on an unlit pipe he had in his mouth. He was just nibbling the tip, his brow furrowed in thought, which increased as soon as a chime sounded of the intercom going on. =^= Jason Dracar, can I please see you in my office, thank you. =^= Jason, sighing, tucked the paperback into his pants pocket, and straightened himself in his chair, muttering unkind comments under his breathe, as he headed for the lift. Punching the key for the proper deck, he watched the lift sink down slowly, to the appropriate deck, where it was a simple walk across the corridor to Jennifer's office. Knocking on the door, Jason stuck his head in. "You asked to see me, Cuh'nel?" ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Commanding Officer's Office *December 10th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer glanced up at Jason, a disconcerted look on her face. "Major, you'll probably not have to be bothered by me for much longer." She swiveled the OCP so it faced him. "There's been an appeal for my lowering in rank and release from command of this ship." At Jason's questioning look, she continued. "Some saw it that I put the ship at unnecessary risk and am too young for this position." She frowned a bit as she looked down at the table. "I'm beginning to think they're right, Major. If so, you'll most likely take control. I wanted to inform you, first." ---- *Major Jason Dracar, British Special Air Service **Executive Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Commanding Officer's Office *December 10th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jason snorted, shaking his head. "Nah, 'ey won't assign me to command the ship. I hate ships. I also dislike the U.N., but that's neither hea' nor there, Colonel. 'Sides, I'm not an airhead, I'm a groundpounder, I'd likely get my own unit for once. Anyway... when we hit Earth orbit, contact fleet command, and the fleet flagship, and see what they have to say. Make an appeal, see what it takes." ---- *Lieutenant Pamela Thomson, Royal Navy **Chief Engineer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 29 - Engineering *December 12th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 "Yes Ma'am." Pamela said before the Colonel walked back out the engineering bay. She looked around the engineering bay seeing the state that it was in. Well all it really needed was a clean up and it would look ok. She did miss being with Robert and hoped that she would have time to see him when they got back to Earth. They were lucky that the Nexura was not added to the ever going list of ships lost. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Commanding Officer's Office *December 13th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer tapped her fingers on the OCP. "Major, I appreciate your support. But I am not an effective leader--you saw me, taking on all duties at once. I didn't put enough trust in my people." She bit her lip. "There were times, up there, where I truly felt like I shouldn't have been sitting in that chair." She rubbed her arms. "Isn't that the sign of a bad leader?" ---- *Major Jason Dracar, British Special Air Service **Executive Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 01 - Bridge *December 13th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jason gritted his teeth, his frustration clear, before he started off in an imitation of Scotty's voice, at least the 2009's version, when he was irate. "No, that's called 'detachment'. And yes, trying to take all the duties at once is a bad leader. Exceptionally bad choice, because it shows the people under you that you have no faith in them, and it overworks you. While, yes, you and the crew are as much a part of the ship as any other parts, such as bulkheads, hatches, et cetera, you're all as replaceable. Try to remember that, before FleetCom decides to replace you, aye? And who do you think shoulda be sittin' in the chair? General Tenjin? General Mjolnir? Any of 'em? Do you think they want the job? No, because they trust you enough to do the job." Jason dropped the accent, and his voice to a quiet, more serious tone. "Unless you doubt their wisdom? Do you think that they, or some of the other major powers would let you, or this ship launch if they didn't think you competent enough to follow orders and not screw up? If they thought you a problem, you wouldn't've made it out of Earth orbit, let alone Sol System." ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Commanding Officer's Office *December 14th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer nodded. "I do have faith in them. I was worried about them--" She paused as Jason gave her a 'you think that's better?' kind of look. She shook her head. "I'll call them into the briefing room. And Major..." She clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for putting your all into saving our arses. I knew you were a good choice." She punched the hatchway button open, and undid her radio from her belt, turning it onto the intercom. =^=All Nexura officers, report to the briefing room ASAP.=^= ---- *Major Michael Kabolansjo, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Briefing Room *December 20th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Kobey was now officially bored. He had 2 engineers in the medical wing with complaints for sore fingers. After a short examination it was proven they were typing too much and were to rearrange their workspace for more ergonomic work. When the call came for a meeting Kobey sighed and got up. "Let's see what this is about." he yawned and walked towards the lift. Eventually ending up at the briefing room. ---- *Lieutenant Pamela Thomson, Royal Navy **Chief Engineer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Briefing Room *December 21st, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 =^=All Nexura officers, report to the briefing room ASAP.=^= Pamela put down her tools and quickly headed out engineering and heading for the nearest access tube to get up to Deck 2 from Deck 29. She preferred using the access tubes to the elevator and she found it quicker. She soon found herself on Deck 2 and rushed along the corridor to the Briefing room and entered and took a seat at the table. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, UNV Nexura **UNV Nexura / Deck 02 - Briefing Room *January 6th, 2009 **Around October 4th, 2022 Jennifer paused a moment, as a small 'DING!' alerted her to a new message. She waved away Dracar. "I'll be there soon." And proceeded to open her message. The Briefing Room Jennifer entered a mere five minutes later, glancing about the table. Clearing her throat, she seemed more than a bit nervous as she walked to the head of the table. "Ladies, gentleman, you performed admirably. I've just received word that, after a week's leave, the Nexura should be back in ship-shape for us to pursue real missions and begin to explore those galaxies which are only a gleam in our eyes." "I want you all to, first of all, know that I cannot give orders as I had on the bridge this mission. I was childish, trying to finish everything at once, and I'll be the first to admit that was a mistake. I won't have the time to explain to you that I have the utmost faith in my crew, not in the trials that await us all, but know that I have that faith in you." Jennifer glanced around the impatient eyes of her officers, clapping her hands together. "Now that you've all heard me chatter on and on--" The ship lurched forwards gently, forcing Jennifer to grab the table to support herself. "I believe we are at Earth. Say hello to your families, transport will be handled by me and the air force." "If any of you need to reach me, I'll be in London's American Embassy handling paperwork for the Nexura." She looked around at all of them. "Officers." Her hand snapped up to her forehead in a strong salute. "Dismissed." Three Days Later Three Days Later